Always Watching
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Blaise has always watched and been drawn to her. He's the only Slytherin who's never made a quip about her... could it possible be because he was falling for her, the oddity that Luna Lovegood was?


**HELLO! Ohmigod it's been so long since I've uploaded anything! Well, here is my first Blaise/Luna Oneshot, well actually I wrote one of the others first but this is the first I've uploaded 'cause the title began with A :D Please enjoy... and I apologise for any OOC-ing, its kinda hard not too :)**

* * *

><p>Blaise sat in the Great Hall, eating his dinner with all the other Slytherins but his mind was far from them, where he sat gave him a perfect view of Luna Lovegood without attracting attention. Nobody tried to talk to him; they knew he didn't talk much anyway. They also didn't know of his fascination with the girl they called Looney. This was good for him, meant his reputation as a cold-blooded Slytherin remained intact. He didn't know why he was drawn to her; he'd never spoken to her – only watched. He only watched as she became close to Gryffindors who defended her. He was glad of it; it meant he didn't feel the overwhelming need to step in every time she was mocked because someone else did. He doubted she knew who he was; she was constantly lost in that strange world of hers. He often wondered what she thought about but he'd never know. This only seemed to sadden him, a tiny part of him wishing he wasn't a Slytherin so he could speak to her without having to make fun of her. Of course, he'd never made fun of her. He'd hung back, his expression impassive as he watched Draco laugh at her to her face and behind her back with other Slytherins. She was just altogether a different girl.<p>

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a giggle next to him and he turned his head slightly to see Pansy flirting with Draco in her usual typical way. He raised an eyebrow at Draco and gagged silently behind her back, watching Draco try not to laugh and fend her off. It appeared to be common knowledge to all but Pansy that Draco had no interest in her – he only used her when it suited him.

"I'm going back to the Common Room," Blaise told Draco before standing and making his way out the hall. He didn't head towards the dungeons; he went up the Astronomy Tower instead. He leant against the railings, looking out over the Castle and the Black Lake. It didn't take his mind long to wander back to Luna. He didn't know why she plagued his mind, why his heart skipped a beat when he saw her or cold fury rose inside him whenever someone teased her. The girl was an oddity, but not in a bad way – he liked her like that, she wouldn't hold the same magical aura if she was normal. He could practically hear her dreamy voice as she chattered on about her imaginary creatures.

"Hello," came the exact same dreamy tone from behind him and Blaise jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she added as she came and stood next to him. If he moved slightly he'd be touching her and this seemed to scare him as much as it thrilled him.

"Hi, it's fine," Blaise said but her attention had drifted to the view that he'd just been looking at. Her eyes appeared to follow something invisible across the sky.

"Can you see them? The Thestrals, I mean," she asked, softly.

Blaise shook his head slightly. "No... what are they exactly?"

Luna's eyes turned to him and she silently studied his tall, dark and handsome appearance although her eyes merely brushed over the Slytherin badge on his robes. "They're like horses, they're really sweet actually but because they can only be seen by those who have seen death, it gives them a bad name. I suppose the fact they're drawn to blood doesn't make people warm to them much either."

Blaise listened to her attentively. "I see, so they're harmless really?" He asked and Luna nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, who did you see die?" He asked, quietly.

Luna met his eyes, temporarily startled by the depth of his. Eyes that were familiar, in fact he was familiar. She remembered his question. "My mother, when I was nine. It was quite a shame – she was a talented witch but one day her spell backfired. But I have Dad." She said her soft, sweet voice not tinged with sadness.

"I'm sorry," Blaise said, registering the momentary shock in the girl's eyes and she heard his words. She wouldn't expect him to say something like that.

Blaise frowned when realisation crossed her flawless features. "You're the one who's been watching me," she said, her lips forming a perfect 'o'. He almost winced as flush filled his cheeks and he nodded meekly and she smiled. "I think you're sweet," she said, her finger touching his cheek lightly.

"A sweet Slytherin, what's next, a spiteful Hufflepuff?" He asked, trying not to lean into her touch.

Luna giggled softly. "Maybe it's the Nargles making your brain go fuzzy," she said, dropping her hand but not looking away from those eyes. She only noticed him watching her because she'd been watching him, she knew he wasn't a typical Slytherin. He possessed something along the lines of a heart and it was what Luna did, she watched people.

Blaise eyed her with slight confusion. "What's a Nargle?" He asked, edging ever so faintly towards her. He knew of her belief of imaginary creatures, he even knew what she believed a Nargle to be, but he wanted to hear her talk more. He listened to her voice, he watched her facial expressions as she explaining patiently and he found himself smiling.

"You are one weird girl, Lovegood," he said, faintly bemused.

Luna's expression fell a little and Blaise hurried to explain what he meant. "Not in a bad way, you're interesting," he said and his smile widened as Luna's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Blaise," she said but he was distracted by the way her long, beautiful hair danced in the breeze.

"Hmm... Sorry, what?" He said, his eyes returning to hers.

"I said thank you, you're very nice – for a Slytherin," she said, drifting to the middle of the Astronomy Tower and sitting down. Blaise went and sat next to her, his arm brushing hers and he felt her shiver, but not from what and he was struck with the sudden thought that she could just be polite, she probably hated him. He then recalled that she was honest, truly honest, and he didn't think she'd lie.

"I don't whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," he said, chuckling softly.

"I assure you it was the former," Luna replied with a beaming smile.

The ice had been broken between them; this made Blaise happy that he could talk comfortably with the girl he'd watched for so long. He was admiring her features up close, not realising she was admiring his as well. They're conversation drifted from Luna's creatures, Quidditch, Subjects and Teachers and anything that crossed their minds and they only fell into silence when a shooting star flashed across the sky.

They both knew it was long past curfew, but neither of them wanted to move. Nobody would find them up here anyway. Luna's eyes had drifted from the sky to him but he hadn't noticed and his eyes remained on the stars that lit the heavens and the moon that shone down upon them.

"You're very handsome," Luna commented idly and he stared at her, shocked for a second. He watched a faint blush appear on her cheeks and resisted the urge to touch it.

"I know," he said with a small smirk and his eyes swept her face. "You're very beautiful," he added and this time, her blush wasn't so faint.

"Nobody else has told me that before," she said, quietly.

Blaise caught a strand of her hair between his fingers. "You are. Beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes and a sweet smile and of course, your personality makes you into this ethereal goddess" he said, then his eyes widened and a blush stained his own cheeks.

Luna just smiled. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me" she said and leant up, kissing his cheek before they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

He didn't notice that Luna had fallen asleep until her head dropped onto his shoulder and he slowly slid his arm around her waist. His free hand leaned up to touch his cheek, the cheek her perfect lips had touched. He gazed down at her and if Luna had opened her eyes she would have seen adoration and wonder in his eyes along something else... something unanticipated. He wanted those lips to touch his and he had no idea why. His heart was beating rapidly as he watched her that he was surprised it didn't wake her up. Eventually he also drifted off to sleep, his dreams consisting only of her.

When Blaise awoke, he was startled to find himself lying on his back with Luna's head resting on his chest and his arms around her. He almost shoved her away from him out of surprise but remembered their conversation and let out a somewhat content sigh. His eyes drifted to the sun which was yet to rise over the mountains and checked his watch to see it was only five in the morning. He yawned, wanting to go back to sleep but he'd probably sleep into first lesson and they'd both be given detention for it and no doubt somebody would find out that they'd been together. There was no need to panic yet though. He smiled at her sleeping figure, before resting his head on the floor and staring at the ceiling.

Luna stirred in her sleep, dimly aware of warm arms wrapped around her and that her pillow was harder than normal and appeared to be breathing. Her eyes opened slowly and widened very quickly when she realised that she was using _Blaise Zabini_ as a pillow. She also noticed that the arms wrapped securely around her were his and that he was already awake. He was unaware that she was and she took the time to study him further, he seemed relaxed and dare she say, happy? She'd always been curious to why he watched her and in her bluntness decided to ask.

"Blaise..." She said softly, making him jump and his eyes travelled back to hers.

"Yes, Luna?" He asked, not releasing his hold on her.

Luna smiled at him. "Why do you watch me?" She asked.

Blaise was stumped. He should have known that question was coming. "I... I don't know," he admitted. "I'm drawn to you, I guess," he said.

Luna watched him closely as he spoke, watching his expressions and his eyes. "_You're_ drawn to _me?_ The great Slytherin Blaise Zabini is drawn to little old me?

Blaise chuckled. "Yes. I find you quite irresistible," he said and Luna suddenly picked up on it.

"You fancy me," she said, a statement not a question and as Blaise's eyes widened she blushed, thinking she'd got the wrong idea.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he said. He did, and he'd only just figured out that was what it was.

Luna's stared at him curiously. "Why?" She asked, not quite ready to admit to the crush she had on him.

Blaise shrugged. "Everything about you, you're not like any other girl I've ever met," he tried to explain.

Luna smiled and leaned closer to him, her face inches from his. "I fancy you, too," she said simply.

The smile that formed on Blaise's face was unlike any before and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers and felt the fireworks that came from it.

Their snog-fest went on for a while, probably because they didn't know when they'd be able to do it again. Eventually, they broke apart and both wore smiles.

"I guess we should get back to our common rooms," Luna said, dejectedly and he nodded, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him.

The walk to the Ravenclaw common room was silent, a nice silence and they didn't let go of each other's hands until they were standing outside the entrance.

Blaise leaned forward and kissed her softly before pulling her into a hug. Luna said the answer to riddle she was given by the portrait and it swung open and as she disappeared through it, his words travelled faintly after her.

"I love you, Luna."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>


End file.
